Time and Space
by JD Bloom
Summary: A trip to the past with the Doctor could change Kurt's whole future. Now he must find a way to make everything go back to the way it was before. 11th Doctor & Klaine
1. Chapter 1

Kurt heard the engines of the TARDIS from outside his bedroom and immediately recognized them. He sat up in his bed and looked around his nearly empty bedroom. With a jump, he ran to his window and saw the blue police box under the light of the moon. He slipped on his slippers and put on his bathrobe quickly as he darted out of his room. He did not need to worry about his dad or Finn waking up, they both slept like dead logs. And Carole had the night shift at the hospital again this weekend. He stepped out into the chilly night and approached the TARDIS with some caution as he told himself this could just well be a dream.

Suddenly, the door opened and out stepped the Doctor.

"You came back," breathed out Kurt staring at the man in front of him.

"Of course. 'Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?" The Doctor asked back.

"You kept the clothes."

"Well I just saved the world. The whole planet for about the millionth time. No charge. Yeah, shoot me. I kept the clothes." He said smoothing out his jacket.

"Including the bow tie" Kurt noted, smiling.

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool."

"So, Blaine tells me," Kurt told the Doctor.

"Ah, lovely fella," The Doctor said remembering Kurt introducing Blaine as his boyfriend. "Where is the lad?"

"Doctor, it's been two years since you left!" Kurt suddenly said remembering, anger growing in him.

"Oooh! ...Oops. So that's—" the Doctor began to calculate.

"Eleven years!" Kurt nearly shouted.

The Doctor looked at Kurt for a moment. He swore he saw a flash of sadness pass the Doctor's eyes. His words were gentle, just as he spoke to him when Kurt was just seven years old, "Eleven years since fish fingers and custard. Kurt Hummel, the Boy Who Waited. You've waited long enough."

Kurt stayed quiet thinking about how eleven years ago he'd wanted nothing more than to leave with the Doctor. Of course, at the time it had meant leaving his dad alone, specially after his mom had passed away just when he was seven years old. The Doctor had promised him five minutes and had instead returned nine years later. As fast as he'd come, he'd quickly left promising to be back soon. And here he was again, asking Kurt to travel with him. Tomorrow he was leaving Lima though for New York City. The city he'd long to live for as long as he could remember. Particularly after everything he'd been through in this town simply for being gay.

"Are you from another planet?" Kurt finally asked stalling for time as he thought about what he'd do.

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah."

"Kay." Kurt stayed quiet thinking about the fact that although the Doctor looked human, he wasn't.

"So what do you think?" The Doctor asked again a small smile forming on his lips.

"What?"

"Other planets. Wanna check some out?"

Kurt's eyebrow furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"It means, well. It means, come with me," his voice turned very serious, nearly pleading.

"Where?"

The Doctor grinned. "Wherever you like."

Kurt surprised himself when he said, "No."

He couldn't, even though a part of him wanted to go. He couldn't leave his life just like that for the Doctor. He had his father to think about, university and most of all, Blaine. Tomorrow, both of them embarked themselves in their journey in becoming independent adults together. Tomorrow they would have a fresh new start in New York.

"You wanted to come eleven years ago," The Doctor voiced Kurt's earlier thoughts.

"I grew up," Kurt said trying to stand his ground.

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that," The Doctor said before snapping his fingers and the TARDIS door flew open.

Kurt cursed himself mentally as he took a step towards the TARDIS. He paused to glance back at his house, where his father lay sleeping. He faced the Doctor once again before walking inside. Immediately, he let out a gasp. The TARDIS was so much bigger on the inside. He looked to the center of the room where a big machine was. Tubes, dials and buttons surrounded it. Some quiet and others making noise.

"So. All of time and space. Everything that ever happened or ever will. Where do you want to start?" The Doctor asked as he came in from behind, closing the TARDIS.

"You are so sure that I am coming," Kurt stated as he continued to look around, noticing many hallways going in many different directions.

"Yeah. I am," The Doctor replied back with confidence.

"Why?"

The Doctor looked at Kurt carefully before answering. "Cause you're the American boy in a cow town in the middle of nowhere. And I know how that feels."

"Oh do you?" Kurt wondered, if perhaps the Doctor had gone through the same that Kurt had gone through all those years.

"All these years, living here most of your life and you're still strong, unable to crumble down under the talk and stares of everyone else," The Doctor continued before deciding once and for all, "Yeah, you're coming."

Deciding there was possibly nothing wrong with going off in one small adventure, Kurt asked, "Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?"

"It's a time machine. I can get you back for five minutes ago," The Doctor said with a grin. "Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just, you know, stuff," Kurt said as he began to walk to the center of the giant room.

"Alright then. Back in time for stuff," The Doctor said before he reached the machine in the middle of the room. Kurt watched as the Doctor excitedly began to push buttons here and there. Moving some levers in different directions and turning dials right and left. Kurt heard the familiar sounds of the engine which could only mean that they'd left Lima.

"I started to think you were just, like, a mad man with a box," Kurt confessed, taking a few steps towards the Doctor.

The Doctor turned to Kurt, staring at him as he leaned against the machine. "Kurt Hummel, there's something you better understand about me 'cause it's important. And one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a mad man with a box."

Kurt didn't know if the Doctor was being serious or not as he grinned after speaking. A ding came from the machine and the Doctor smiled this time taking a few steps towards the front door. "Guess where we are?"

"Where?" Kurt asked taking a few steps towards the door, too.

"Take a look for yourself," the Doctor motioned Kurt to the door.

Kurt looked at the Doctor for a moment, adrenaline filling him up as he walked quickly to the door and opened it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this! Yes, the quotes do not go in order as they do in the original DW episode, this was done intentionally. I also had a hard time deciding if it would be Kurt or Blaine accompanying the Doctor as it would be critical to the development of the plot line. While, I have decided on Kurt the plot line will also include Blaine. Basically, I'm somewhat replacing Amy and Rory with Kurt and Blaine, with the exception that they are getting married. Instead, I've changed it so it is the day before they both to leave to New York. Anyways, I hope this makes more sense in the next chapter, which will be definitely much longer than this one.<strong>

**JD Bloom**


	2. Chapter 2

_**My name is Kurt Hummel. When I was seven I had an imaginary friend. Last night was the night before I left home for university. My imaginary friend came back. **_

When Kurt opened the doors of the TARDIS he expected to be on a planet many galaxies away with three suns and seven moons. Instead he was met with a breathtaking view of Earth.

"That's Earth," Kurt pointed.

"It is." The Doctor called out to him with a smile. "According to my screen here in the year 2238."

"Wow... so I've been dead for more than 150 years!" Kurt said still looking at Earth and the stars surrounding it.

The Doctor muttered quietly to himself, "Oh... lovely. You're a cheery one."

"Is this it?" suddenly Kurt asked. "Earth isn't the only planet with life now, is it?"

"Of course not!" the Doctor cried out! "Come on now, you're a smart boy Kurt."

"Thank you." Kurt tried not to blush at the compliment. "Do other planets have shopping malls? Can we go shopping?"

"You want to go shopping?" The Doctor asked as he snapped his fingers and the TARDIS door's closed. He immediately began to push a set of blue and green buttons. Moving levers up and down. Finally, typing a few things onto a small keyboard that resembled very much to Kurt as a computer. The TARDIS engine began to whine as it began to travel across time and space.

When it stopped the Doctor looked at Kurt. "Set the controls to random. Mystery tour! Outside that door could be any planet, anywhere, anywhen, in the whole wide— Are you all right?"

"I didn't bring my phone!" Kurt exclaimed as it dawned on him that he'd left in such a hurry he hadn't grabbed it from his bedside table.

"Your mobile telephone. We could be anywhere. Probably billion light years from Earth and you want to update Twitter?" The Doctor asked astounded as he began looking through his coat and pants pockets.

"It has an HD camera built in. If where we are is amazing as you say it is I want to get some photos," Kurt replied back crossing his arms across his chest. "And just in case Blaine texted."

"Well, you can get a new one later or we can make a quick stop back home and get it if you'd like."

"All right."

The Doctor walked over to the doors and opened them. He poked his head out, pulling it back inside quickly not giving Kurt a chance to look. He walked over to center of the engine and looked at the screen with a small frown on his face.

"So where are we?" Kurt asked.

Still frowning the Doctor replied, "Earth."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the Doctor at the way he'd said 'earth' as if it was the worst possible place to be in. Then again the Doctor had promised Kurt space and other planets.

"Nothing wrong with that, of course," the Doctor said smiling his signature smile. "I do quite like Earth. A lot."

The Doctor signaled Kurt to step outside. "Might as well take a look."

"Doctor, we are somewhere in Earth and I'm in my pajamas. You honestly do not expect me to go out in public like this. I haven't even brushed my hair!"

"Picky, picky!" the Doctor cried out. "There's a dressing room down the end of that hallway on the right."

Kurt made a yelp of delight as he began to head where the Doctor had pointed out. "Quickly!" the Doctor called out after a second.

Kurt found the dressing room fairly quickly. He was astounded by the Doctor's collection of clothes. Of course, though, a man that traveled as much as the Doctor had to change a lot, Kurt thought. He began to rummage through all the coats from a rack. Suddenly he stopped as his fingers grazed wool and he let out a yell as he pulled it off the rack.

"Kurt!" the Doctor yelled from where he stood before he ran towards the dressing room pulling his sonic screwdriver out and pointing it in all directions. "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

Kurt faced him, gaping, in his hands a black checkered, two-button wool blazer. "I cannot believe you have an Alexander McQueen piece and didn't bother telling me!"

"What?" the Doctor asked not believing what he was hearing.

Kurt ignored him as he walked over to a full length mirror and put it on. "It fits!"

"Good, come on!" the Doctor urged as he left the dressing room. He walked back to the center of the main room and glanced back at the screen. "Why Earth in the year 2009?" he asked out loud softly to himself.

Twenty minutes later Kurt came back into the room smiling. He'd traded his pajamas and slippers for the black blazer with a few pins he managed to found. Underneath he wore a white simple tailored long sleeved Burberry shirt. He found a gray pair of tailored dressing pants. He was also sporting a pair of cherry red Doc Marten shoes.

"That was fun," Kurt said as he relished on the fact that he was wearing brand name clothing and shoes. The Doctor smiled, glad that Kurt was having a good time and not regretting that he'd left to travel with him. Kurt walked over to the TARDIS door's and opened them stepping outside.

The air was warm despite the fact that sun was beginning to descend. They were a few yards away from a big old, white, three floor building that resembled a large house. There was a giant sign in front with big letters 'Sacred Heart Academy of New York'.

"New York," muttered Kurt as he glanced back to see the Doctor looking around. Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that the name of the school sounded familiar to him. He just couldn't recall from where or who. Kurt was just about to begin walking when the Doctor told him to wait.

"There's a thing..."

"A thing?" Kurt asked.

"An important thing. In fact, thing one: we are observers only. That is the one rule I've stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other people or planets," he said in that serious tone of his.

"Okay," Kurt said nodding."Wait, so is it like in the movies?"

"What do mean?"

"If you step on a butterfly, you change the human race."

"Then don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" The Doctor asked giving Kurt a funny look before walking ahead of him.

The Doctor and Kurt walked into the main building of the school, walking into the first room where a young lady in business attire sat typing away on a desktop computer. She looked up when they stepped in and asked, "May I help you?"

"Hello. My son and I are school inspectors," the Doctor said holding up a blank piece of paper to the secretary. "We're here to inspect. Maybe we can get a tour of the place, to check if there's anything wrong."

"I'm sorry, classes end in about five minutes and in a few hours we'll be hosting a Sadie Hawkin's dance, so you'll have to come back next week," the secretary replied, looking them both.

"Yes, well we're also school dance inspectors. See?" The Doctor said without a beat, holding up the piece of paper again.

"Oh. You're with the stage crew," she said finally nodding. "Are you sure you're both from the stage crew though?"

"Yes, why?" the Doctor asked her.

"No reason," she said as she gave Kurt a long look. "Well, let me just take your names then."

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt gave his name while the Doctor looked around.

"And what's your first name, Mr. Hummel," the secretary asked the Doctor.

"Doctor," the Doctor replied grinning.

"My apologies, Dr. Hummel-"

"No, just the Doctor."

The secretary gave him a look before complying, "Well, _Doctor_, we hope to have the dance begin by six thirty, so if you could make sure the crew has everything prepared by then, that would be lovely."

"I will do my best." the Doctor said before motioning for Kurt to follow him out.

"The dance will be in the gym, follow this hall down and then turn left," the secretary called before turning back to her computer.

"Just one question," Kurt asked coming back inside. "You wouldn't happen to have the date, would you?"

The secretary's left eyebrow went up before she motioned to the small calendar on her desk. Kurt walked over to it and read April 14, 2009. He looked at it for a moment, before giving the women a small smile and walking out.

"What was that about?" the Doctor asked as Kurt stepped outside from the office.

"Nothing," Kurt said. "Why did you show her that blank paper anyways?"

"The paper's slightly psychic. Show them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"Oh," Kurt said. "So, what now, Doctor?"

"Well, we've got a job to do. That young woman in there is expecting us to have the stage crew do their work for this dance."

"You're kidding right?" Kurt asked as the Doctor began to walk in the direction of the gym. "What happened to not interfering in personal affairs? Besides, I'm wearing Alexander McQueen. There is no way I am getting dirty."

"Fine, then you can supervise," the Doctor said as they stepped outside. "First though, where is the loo?"

Kurt looked at the Doctor with a funny look. "The loo?"

"Oh, what do you Americans call it... the restroom!"

"You're British?" Kurt suddenly asked.

"Yes, hello, accent!"

"I thought you were just faking it."

"Hey!" the Doctor cried out as they stepped out into an open area. "Oh, I think I see one. Now wait for me here, understood?"

"Yes," Kurt said looking around just as at that precise moment the open area began to fill with students leaving their classes.

A moment later the Doctor came back, "On second thought, let's meet back at the gym in half an hour?"

"What are you going to do?" Kurt asked.

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble badly," he smiled and left. Kurt watched him walk off into the distance before turning a corner.

"Well then," Kurt said when he suddenly heard loud laughter from a few feet away. By now most students had left, but there were still some lingering around the campus. He turned to find a group of boys and girls standing in front of a shorter boy with black curly hair.

"Are you crying, Anderson?" one of them said.

Kurt froze at the sound of the name. _No,__no,__no_, he thought, as he saw books sprawled on the floor. Suddenly, Kurt became overcome with anger and he took a few steps closer.

"Hey!" suddenly Kurt called out when he saw the same boy approaching the shorter one with his fists balled up. "Leave him alone."

The group looked up, but not the shorter boy. He simply stared at the ground before he wiped his eyes.

"Excuse me?" the tall boy said trying to keep a tough front.

"Yeah, you heard me," Kurt said looking over at the group. "Shouldn't you all be going home and getting ready for the dance tonight? Well, except you I'm sure, since no girl in their right mind would ask a guy out like you."

A few boys of the group laughed, before the tall boy told them to shut up. "I have a date."

"Then go home. All of you," Kurt said moving to pick up a few of the books from the floor. The tall boy glared at Kurt before walking away. He turned around and looked at the shorter boy coldly.

"Here, Blaine," Kurt said handing the books over to the curly haired boy.

"How do you know my name?" Blaine asked as he took the books and looked at Kurt.

"He called you Anderson," Kurt said carefully, looking at the younger version of Blaine, of his Blaine. This is why he recognized the name of the school. Blaine had mentioned it once to him when they were talking about his life before Dalton.

"That's my last name, though," Blaine said still looking at him.

"Sorry, Anderson," Kurt said smiling.

"You can call me Blaine," Blaine finally said after a moment of silence. "And thanks. No one's ever stood up for me."

"You know you don't need anyone to stand up for you, you can do it for yourself. All you need is courage," Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine seemed to think about this before nodding. "You're right. I've let Tom and his group walk over me for the last time. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Blaine," Kurt said and Blaine smiled at him.

"I have to go," Blaine said after he'd picked up his bag. "Will I see you again?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "I think you will."

Blaine nodded and walked away. "Hey, Blaine?" Kurt called out.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked turning around.

"Courage," Kurt said with a smile.

**AN: I edited a few things from the first chapter. Mostly how many years was gone since he first visited Kurt at the age of seven. Again all of the quotes are out of order and they are all from the last six seasons of DW. This story came to me when thinking of how I ship Blaine with nearly every male character on the show (except Will). Then Doctor Who came into the picture and this is the result. I'm still working on the plot line.**

**JD Bloom**


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty minutes after getting over the shock of seeing a younger version of Blaine, Kurt found himself in the gym waiting for the Doctor. He was wondering about how he'd tell Blaine he'd seen him in the past or if this meant that Blaine had known him when he'd stepped into Dalton that day in his junior year. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the presence of someone standing next to him. Turning to his left he saw the Doctor overlooking the crew working to move tables and chairs about the place.

"Well there you are," Kurt said with a smile.

"I think these fellas have everything under control, don't you think?" the Doctor asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Oh, I have something for you," the Doctor said pulling something out of his right pocket. A moment later he held out Kurt's iPhone.

Kurt gasped, "Thank you!" He took his cell phone and saw a new text message from Rachel Berry. _**I'm so nervous I can't sleep!**_ "Can I use it?" Kurt asked looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded. "Might've messed around with it after a I went and got it."

"Thank you," Kurt said again, putting his phone away, feeling much better.

"Don't mention it. Now, how about we really go to a different planet."

"Oh," Kurt said quickly. "That's okay. I don't mind staying here for another couple hours."

The Doctor gave him a look before nodding slowly.

"Oh no, they're setting the tables all wrong!" Kurt exclaimed before walking away to where small round tables were being set up.

The Doctor stared at Kurt's retreating form. Something was going on, but he wasn't sure what. He knew then that they couldn't just leave.

On the other side of the room Kurt fumbled with a few workers, demanding they rearrange the tables to his suggestion. With this Kurt began going around the room making changes in nearly everything he didn't like.

By the time the dance was supposed to start it was pushed off til twenty minutes later because Kurt wasn't sure the cups matched the punch bowl.

"Um Kurt?" the Doctor said next to him. "If you don't let the students come in we are going to have a big problem. One which I might not be able to solve or wish to face."

Kurt looked at a few angry faces before sighing. "Fine, but if I hear one remark about the cups this will be your fault."

"I can live with that," the Doctor said smiling.

He left Kurt's side and headed to the gym's door. He waited for the DJ to begin playing music before he opened the door. Immediately, boys and girls began walking inside all their dressed in their best attire. Kurt looked at each and everyone carefully keeping his eyes out for a particular person. Somehow he ended up losing the Doctor before finding him an hour later by the punch bowl.

"What are you doing here?" he asked before he saw what the Doctor was holding. "You got matching cups!"

"Yes, and no one has complained," the Doctor said as he served a boy wearing glasses.

"Wait, I know you," the boy spoke and Kurt froze.

"Blaine," he said slowly facing him, knowing the Doctor was looking at them.

"When you said I'd see you soon, I didn't think you meant this soon," Blaine said taking the cup from the Doctor's hands. "Thanks."

"Me neither," Kurt said trying to smile. "Are you here alone?" He didn't know why he asked that when he knew Blaine wasn't alone.

"No, my date is coming- oh there he is," Blaine said waving at another boy.

Kurt glanced at the other boy, he was the same height as Blaine with straight black hair, his skin slightly tanned. He knew it was silly of him, but he couldn't help but be jealous of him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine suddenly said, "I never got your name."

"Cameron," Kurt blurted and saw the Doctor's eyebrows go up. "My name is Cameron."

"Pleasure," Blaine said just as his date reached them. "Mason meet Cameron, he's the reason why I got the courage to come tonight."

Mason smiled at Blaine before facing Kurt. "Wow. Must have been some speech, I've been trying to get him to agree since we heard of the dance."

"Drink?" the Doctor interrupted holding out an already filled cup.

"Thanks," Mason said before turning to Blaine. "We should go dance."

"Yeah, I love this song!" Blaine said excitedly. "Well, I guess I'll see you around Cameron."

"Bye," Kurt said and he watched the two walk over to the dance floor.

He saw the looks they were receiving and the people whispering as they passed.

"Kurt," the Doctor finally spoke. Kurt turned to face him. "Why did you lie to that boy about your name?"

Kurt looked back to where Blaine and Mason were now dancing. "Doctor," he began before sighing, "that's Blaine."

The Doctor let go of the cup he was holding and walked around the table to be next to him. "Kurt, I think we should go."

Kurt shook his head. "No."

"Kurt-"

"Please," Kurt interrupted him. "Blaine hardly ever speaks of his past. Maybe I'm supposed to be here."

The Doctor gave him a long look. "One hour and then we leave."

Kurt nodded and turned back to where Blaine was dancing. He looked so happy. Don't think about what is going to happen later, he told himself. What did Blaine mean when he said it was thanks to him he was here?

He had to speak to Blaine. Kurt watched him dance for another ten minutes before he began to head in the direction of the restrooms. There was a small line, thankfully, so Kurt quickly went and stood behind Blaine before poking him in the back.

Blaine turned around quickly, before smiling. "Hey."

"What did you mean I gave you courage?" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine stared at him before blushing. "I- what you did today for me," Blaine began. "It just made me realize that I shouldn't let Tom make me feel horrible for who I am. I mean you're not judging me and you hardly know me." Kurt gave him a small smile. "Mason wanted to come to the dance and he said there was nothing that prevented us from coming," Blaine continued. "I was scared though, I still kind of am, but so far no one has bothered us. I hadalready told Mason we shouldn't come tonight a few days ago. Then this afternoon you stood up for me and told me that I needed courage. So I took all the courage I have and here I am."

The line moved and Blaine went into the restroom. Kurt could only stare at the door before he walked away. Blaine was here because of him. He was going to be hurt because of him. He saw the Doctor standing by the punch table looking worried. He couldn't leave. He had to save Blaine. When he looked back the Doctor wasn't there anymore. With a sigh of relief he went towards the back of the gym, keeping an eye on Blaine the whole time. An hour passed and the Doctor seemed to be nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Kurt panicked. What if the Doctor had left without him and now he was stuck here? How was he going to get back home?

"Boo," came the Doctor's voice from his left making him jump.

"Doctor!"

"Sorry about that," the Doctor said smiling before turning serious. "Now, we really have to go. I've moved the TARDIS, so go out through the right side of the gym, okay?"

"Okay, but where are you going?" Kurt asked watching the Doctor glance around the room.

"Somewhere. Kurt go out through the right side, understood?"

Kurt nodded and watched the Doctor head in the direction of the restrooms. He looked around the room for Blaine, but didn't see him anywhere. He did another quick scan searching for Mason and spotted him talking to a group of girls. A moment later Blaine came up to them. The girls left as suddenly the lights dimmed and a slow song started to play.

"Um," the DJ's voice was hesitant, "this is a request... from Blaine to... Mason."

Most of the room went quiet as they watched Blaine take Mason's hand, move closer and begin to sway to the rhythm of the song. They weren't alone on the dance floor, yet they might as well should have. Everyone was staring at them as if any moment they'd stop and say it was all a joke. Even the chaperones at the dance seemed to be at loss of what to do. Kurt couldn't help but to think of his junior prom when Blaine had been there for him after Karofsky left. It was hard to watch them, but at the same time he couldn't help the pride he had for Blaine. Here he was being courageous and open about who he really was.

And that's when the realization came. Blaine was being himself thanks to Kurt. Blaine was going to be hurt tonight because of Kurt.

"No," he gasped out as his eyes caught a group of boys, the ringleader, Tom, getting up from their tables and moving towards the exit. He knew then he had to do something. Anything to stop Blaine from being hurt tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I've been promising this chapter for a long while, but my creativity for this story comes and goes. The reason I have not given up on this story is because I continue to receive alerts from it, but no reviews yet :[ I hope you are all still enjoying this story if you are still reading and hopefully continue to read once I update again. I'm working on updating my other stories as well, but I've started school and that is now taking up most of my time. I honestly don't know when I will update again, but I will try to as soon as I can.<strong>

**JD Bloom**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings for homophobic language and possible spoilers up to 3x15 of Glee**

* * *

><p>"All right, just three more songs left!" the DJ announces from in front of the dance floor and Kurt looks down at his phone. 9:15pm. He can't believe he's been here for so long, longer than the Doctor wanted them to be.<p>

Kurt groans. The Doctor must be waiting for him back in the TARDIS. _Well, he's going to have to wait a little longer_, Kurt thinks as he looks up. When he scans the dance floor once more he can't find either Blaine or Mason.

_This is it_, he thinks as he heads toward the exit. He steps outside where there are already some students milling around waiting for their parents to pick them up. There are two adults monitoring the coming and going of cars. Kurt heads to the back of the gym as he keeps an eye out for Blaine and Mason or Tom.

Bushes align the side of the gym and behind them a fence. Kurt keeps his phone in his hand ready to use if it necessary. His attention is caught by some movement in one of the bushes. He closes his eyes for a moment, not exactly sure he can handle walking in on Blaine with Mason. When he nears the bush, it is only to find a girl and boy making out desperatly. The girl gasps really loudly when she sees him and the two come out from behind one of the bushes.

"Really classy," he says to them as he continues looking around. The pair shoot him dark look before walking away.

"Blaine!" Kurt finally calls out knowing he can't be wasting time.

"Cameron?" Blaine's voice comes out confused from a few feet away.

It takes him a moment to realize that Blaine is referring to him. When Kurt looks over he can barely see Blaine and Mason in the dark sitting down on a bench holding hands. He can't look away from their hands; Blaine lets go Mason's hand when he notices before standing. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Kurt says unable to give Mason a glare. "Aren't your parents going to be here soon? You should be waiting up in front."

"Yeah? So we can continue being stared at by everyone else?" Mason snaps back as he stands up too.

"Mason," Blaine says calmly shaking his head. "We were just talking," Blaine says facing Kurt.

"Well you can talk in front," Kurt nods at them to start walking.

"My parents won't be here for another fifteen minutes," Mason says reaching out for Blaine's hand and standing his ground.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice come out stressed, "please, let's go."

"What are you-" Blaine starts before another voice cuts in.

"Well, well," Tom's voice comes from their left. Tom and two other boys follow behind.

"We don't want any trouble," Blaine says in a low voice taking a step back.

Kurt hates how he can hear the fear in his voice, all of the courage he'd had earlier gone now. Mason is also beginning to look nervous. Kurt is also scared, but decides not to show it.

"You shouldn't have come, Blaine," Tom spits out Blaine's name as if it was a profanity, making the shorter boy shrink. "You ruined everyone's time by being here and dancing with your faggy boyfriend."

"Hey!" Kurt cuts in loudly. He hates that word. He hates it even more now that he's hearing it being used against Blaine. "Don't talk to him like that."

"Or else?" Tom challenges with a smirk. His two friends stand behind him with a similar smirk on their faces.

Kurt sees Blaine and Mason cower next to him, frightened by what may happen next. "Or else you'll be in trouble," Kurt says as menacingly as he can although he knows he's failed when Tom starts laughing.

"I'm done playing games," he mutters before cracking his knuckles.

"At my signal run," Kurt turns to Blaine and Mason.

Blaine looks at him wide-eyed. "What signal?"

"This one!"

Kurt catches Tom by surprise and sucker-punches him on his shoulder, before he's reaching for Blaine and running in the opposite direction. In less than a minute they reach the front of the gym and they receive a few looks when Mason starts laughing.

"Oh my gosh," he gasps as he tries to regain his breath.

Blaine is also giving him a big smile, but his eyes seemed to be full of worry as he glances back. "I doubt they followed us," Kurt finally says before looking down at his right hand. It's fine, except for the fact that it's red from the impact. Blaine had been the one to teach him how to throw a punch, saying it was necessary he know how to. At the time, Kurt had agreed simply because he was tired of Sebastian continuous flirting with Blaine. While he was above violence, he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty about the fact that he'd just hit a younger boy.

"I can't believe you just punched Tom Crawford!" Mason exclaims. "His dad is a senator."

"Ooops."

"You shouldn't have though," Blaine suddenly said in a small voice. "It's just going to make him mad."

"I didn't hit him so bad," Kurt says. "I intentionally shot for his neck and shoulder. He'll be fine."

Unlike you and Mason would have been if I hadn't stepped in, Kurt thinks.

"Yeah, Blaine," Mason says reaching for Blaine's hand and Kurt has to stop himself from slapping his hand away.

Blaine grins. "Okay this night has been far more eventful than I thought it would be."

"And I haven't even kissed you good night," Mason whispers a bit too loudly, causing Blaine to blush as he looks at Kurt out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm just glad you had a good time," Kurt states avoiding eye contact. He is happy though that he managed to save Blaine.

"Who taught you to punch like that?" Mason suddenly asks. "No offense, but you hardly look like the guy that knows how to throw a punch."

"My best friend," Kurt says looking at Blaine finally. "You should take up boxing, Blaine."

Blaine looks at him surprised, but before he can say anything Mason speaks, "Oh, there's my dad."

The two boys smile at him before beginning to walk away.

"Blaine, wait!"

Blaine turns around as Kurt walks up to him. He doesn't know what to say so instead he just hugs the younger boy. "Courage, Blaine," he whispers trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"Yeah," Blaine gives him a confused look before nodding. "Bye, Cameron, I'll see you."

Kurt stands there gaping as he watches Blaine walk away with Mason. He keeps forgetting that Blaine knows him as Cameron and not Kurt. Which Kurt suspects is probably good because when they meet in Dalton it'll take Blaine a while before he makes the connection.

"Kurt!" he hears the Doctor's voice from the gym's entrance.

"Doctor," Kurt says as he jogs up to him smiling wide. "Doctor-"

"Kurt, what have you done?" the Doctor asks instead frantically looking around.

"Nothing," Kurt says. "In fact, things couldn't be better." The Doctor gives him a doubtful look. "Where's the TARDIS?"

Again the Doctor doesn't say anything, but looks around. "Come on, then."

The two walk in silence towards the entrance of the school to where the TARDIS was initially when they first arrived. Kurt almost asks that Doctor why he moved it back here when he'd taken it to the side of the gym earlier.

"Doctor," Kurt begins once they step inside. "I want to go home."

The Doctor looks at him confused. "But I promised you planets and aliens."

"I know, but I really want to go home," Kurt sighs. "This is what I wanted more than anything when I was seven years old. But I'm not seven anymore, Doctor. I'm eighteen and going to college tomorrow with Blaine and Rachel. I don't want to just dream anymore, I want to live the dream."

The Doctor gives him a sad smile before reaching out for him and pulling him into a tight hug. "Kurt Hummel, the Boy Who Waited," he whispers. "You've waited long enough."

Kurt has tears in eyes when he pulls back. "I'm never going to forget you, Doctor."

"Of course not and I will never forget you. Now, let's get you home." The Doctor walks to the middle where the control panel is. "Next stop, Lima 2012."

* * *

><p>"Oh, I hope you didn't land in my suitcase," Kurt says when they step out of TARDIS and they're inside Kurt's room.<p>

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asks as he leans against the side of the door.

Kurt turns around to look at the Doctor and wonders if he's sure. Except, he knows he is. This was what he'd wanted as a kid, but suddenly not so much. When the Doctor came back two years ago and proved to be more than just something his mind had created it had been enough.

"Maybe, after I've conquered New York you can take me to visit some planets as a nice getaway," he says instead.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," the Doctor responds. "If anything though, you have my number."

"What?" Kurt asks when the Doctor just stands there not saying anything.

"Kurt look at your clock," the Doctor replies very seriously making him nervous.

Kurt frowns before turning to look at his digital watch on his night stand. "It's 4:45am. I guess you weren't able to bring me back five minutes after we left, but that's okay I can sleep on the-"

He stops talking when his eyes fall on the date below the time. May 24th, 2012.

"Doctor," he says, but the Doctor is already pulling him back into the TARDIS.

"It's okay, Kurt."

"I thought you were going to get me back home at the right date and time," Kurt says bewildered as he watches the Doctor moving around the settings on the TARDIS.

The engine of the TARDIS starts before going dead.

"Doctor what is happening?"

"Well, it seems we are stuck here... only reason is I don't know why." The Doctor stays quiet before looking up at him. "Kurt, tell me you didn't change anything while we were at that dance."

Kurt stares back before saying, "I may have interacted with Blaine more than I should have."

"What did you do?"

Kurt looks down before taking a deep breath. "I might have stopped some boys from beating him up."

"You had no right," the Doctor says harshly, his hands going to his hair. "Why?"

"Because I'm his boyfriend! I was protecting him."

The Doctor starts shaking his head before smiling grimly. "You've rewritten time, Kurt. You're not supposed to do that!"

Kurt is still confused as to why the Doctor seems to be acting this way. "I did this for Blaine. I was doing a good thing."

"No," the Doctor says coldly. "You're a selfish person. You did it for yourself." Kurt stares at him shocked. "When we met, I said 'Travel with me in space.' You said no. Then I said 'Time machine'."

"It wasn't some big plan," Kurt argues although he suspects it might be futile. "I just saw it happening and I thought, I can stop it. You don't understand-"

"I did it again, I picked another stupid ape. I should have known. It's not about showing you the universe. It never is. It's about the universe doing something for you."

Kurt stays quiet before finally asking, "So what now? You're just going to leave me here in the wrong time so I learn my lesson?"

"I could never do that to you, Kurt," the Doctor says more softly before taking a deep breath. "Okay, let's figure out where you are in your life right now and go from there."

Kurt nods before taking out his cell phone from his pocket. "Oh! May 24th is Dalton's graduation day for its seniors. I should know, Blaine insisted we go for the Warblers and Sebastian. But what do I do? Just go along as if I don't know what is going to happen."

"Possibly," the Doctor says uncertain. "You've rewritten time. I don't know how much, but we'll see and then we'll go from there. I will meet you at Dalton then and you can give me an update."

"So you are just leaving? I thought the TARDIS wasn't working."

"I'll be back. And it is, I can't travel through time right now since we're stuck, but I can change its location."

"Okay, but I'm sorry if I find that hard to believe that since the last time you said you'd be back you didn't come back until two years later."

The Doctor's somber expression doesn't reassure him much either. "Kurt. You need to start trusting me. It's never been more important."

"But you don't always tell the truth," Kurt whispers softly looking into the Doctor's eyes.

The Doctor sighs, but gives him a small smile. "If I always told you the truth I wouldn't need you to trust me."

Kurt finally nods slowly. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"You're not the first human who has rewritten history."

"Things worked out in the end right?" Kurt asks hopeful.

The Doctor doesn't say anything as he steps into the TARDIS and closes the door. For a moment, Kurt isn't sure if to believe that the Doctor will return. But then he remembers that even though it took him eleven years, he still came back. The Doctor's silence doesn't reassure him either, but Kurt decides to just stay calm. After all, in a few hours he'll be seeing Blaine and they'll drive to Dalton where the Doctor will be waiting and they'll fix things.

He doesn't know what to do with himself for the next few hours until everyone in the house wakes up. Finally, at around 7am he hears movement downstairs and decides to leave his room.

"Dad?" Kurt asks as he rounds the corner of the kitchen only to be met with Finn and Sugar making out by the refrigerator. "Finn!"

"Dude!" Finn asks taking a step back and covering himself with a hand towel since he's only in his boxers. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here! And what are you doing kissing Sugar in our kitchen when you're with Rachel?"

Sugar scoffs. "As if, she wishes she was still with Finnykins."

Kurt watches as Finn gives Sugar a crooked smiling before blushing as he remembers Kurt is standing there. "What are you talking about? They almost got married if it hadn't been for Quinn's accident-"

"Kurt?" his father's voice cuts him off. "Finn, please put on some clothes. Sugar, does Mr. Motta know you sneaked over here?"

Finn leaves the room as Sugar nods before beginning to look for food in their refrigerator. His dad turns to look at him. "Well, you're all dressed up, but shouldn't you be at Dalton?"

"I'm just waiting for Blaine to pick me up."

"Blaine?"

"Yes, dad... my boyfriend."

"What happened between you and that Sebastian kid?"

Kurt stops reaching for his favorite coffee as he looks at his dad. "What is-" He stops as he remembers that he's rewritten time. Suddenly, seeing half-naked Finn and Sugar in his kitchen makes much more sense. Then he processes his father's words. "Wait, no. I'm dating Blaine not Sebastian."

"Believe me, you're doing more than dating," Burt chuckles as he brings out their coffee cups.

"Oh gosh," Kurt turns red at the implication. "No, this can't be happening. I have to go to Dalton."

"All right," Burt says before reaching out for him. "I'm so proud of you, Kurt."

"Thank, dad," Kurt says suddenly feeling very emotional himself. "I'll see you at Dalton."

Once he's in car and en route to Dalton, Kurt is so close to praying just in hopes that the Doctor will be waiting for him there. He's suddenly becoming aware of how much time has been rewritten. He flinches as he remembers his dad mentioning Sebastian and him as a couple. That's probably just some joke and he's going to put an end to it as soon as he can.

"Come on, Doctor," he mutter once he's less than a half hour away from Dalton. "Don't let me down. Not this time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, so this story just took a whole complete 180 degree turn. It is going in a completely different direction than I had originally planned it to. Initially, Klaine was not going to be endgame but now it is. And thank you so much for reviewing, that really made me see that people are reading this. Thank you again. Continue reviewing please! And if anything seems confusing, feel free to ask since I do think this is a very rushed chapter. Also, any mistakes or typos are from my part since I finished typing this at midnight. (Unsure of when the next update will be, but keeping my fingers crossed for soon since I'm getting ideas now that I'm taking this story in a whole different direction)<strong>

**JD Bloom**


End file.
